


God, This Is Already a ( Figurative ) Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 14:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Padre™: well, i'd say we're off to a great start, friendosNerdy Grandpa: All evidence points to the contrary, Patton.( in which i write a college/uni au texting fic and it reads strangely, but i hope you enjoy it anyway )
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	God, This Is Already a ( Figurative ) Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something serious but i have three original works that i'm working on at the moment, therefore all my writer's energy is going into that, so here's a university au text fic

**5:06pm**

**Patton added Logan, Roman, and Virgil to the chat!**

**Patton changed chat name to The Fantastic Four.**

**Logan**: May I ask what the point of this was, Patton?

**Patton**: idk, we're just so busy, i hardly see you guys anymore :(

**Logan**: We saw each other last week.

**Roman changed name to Prince Charming**

**Roman changed Patton's name to Padre™**

**Roman changed Logan's name to Nerdy Grandpa**

**Roman changed Virgil's name to My Chemical Romance Reject**

**Padre™**: roman, be nice!

**Nerdy Grandpa**: How did you do that?

**My Chemical Romance Reject changed Prince Charming's name to Failed Disney Prince**

**Padre™**: oh, okay

**Failed Disney Prince changed My Chemical Romance Reject's name to only friend is myspace**

**only friend is myspace changed Failed Disney Prince's name to sir sing a lot**

**sir sing a lot**: ha, i like this one. i'm gonna keep it now

**sir sing a lot changed only friend is myspace's name to if kylo ren were emo**

**Nerdy Grandpa**: _if_

**if kylo ren were emo changed sir sing a lot's name to the embodiment of vomit**

**the embodiment of vomit**: how dare you

**Padre™**: i'm going to take away your permissions if you two keep it up

**5**:**18pm**

**Logan **> **Patton**

**Logan**: I don't understand why you added both of them in the first place. They quarrel frequently.

**Patton**: yeah, maybe it was a bad idea? i just felt bad leaving virgil out! even if he and roman do fight a lot. plus, he's my friend!

**Logan**: Yes, well, I suppose I can understand that. I do find his company to be less...extravagant than yours or Roman's.

**Patton**: :)

**5:20pm**

**the embodiment of vomit changed name to The Hero Prince**

**The Hero Prince changed if kylo ren were emo's name to Evil Emo Nightmare**

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: didn't Patton just tell you to be nice?

**Nerdy Grandpa**: Why would you capitalise Patton but not the start of your sentence?

**The Hero Prince**: You were doing it, too!

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: only because you started it

**Padre™**: now, now, kiddos! let's all try to get along!

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: i gotta admit, i don't know why i'm here

**The Hero Prince**: something we can agree on

**Padre™**: you're our friend, kiddo! right, logan?

**Nerdy Grandpa**: Sure.

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: comforting

**Nerdy Granpda**: Well, I'm not one for all those over-the-top displays of emotion.

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: understandable

**The Hero Prince**: yes, it's perfectly understandable

**Nerdy Grandpa**: That's surprising coming from you, Roman.

**The Hero Prince**: comprehensible, comprehensible

**The Hero Prince**: not a bit reprehensible

**Nerdy Grandpa**: What?

**The Hero Prince**: it's so defensible

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: he's singing to a song from chicago

**Evil Emo Nightmare**: the musical, before you ask

**The Hero Prince**: how do you know that

**Padre™**: well, i'd say we're off to a great start, friendos

**Nerdy Grandpa**: All evidence points to the contrary, Patton.

**Padre™**: well

**Author's Note:**

> coming up with all those nicknames was harder than i thought and i only came up with a few. anyway, this reads like shit, but it was good to get it out of my system lmao


End file.
